Just Believe
by Determindtowin
Summary: Eva Manda a 17 year old girl has just moved into Burgess with her family. Eva use to be happy, and her little sister asks Jack Frost to help her sister smile and have fun again, but in order to do that first he has to make Eva believe. JackXOC Disclaimer: I do Not own Rise of the Guardians
1. Chapter 1

**I watched Rise of the Guardians a few days ago and I was really glad I was able to see it. Since I've seen the movie that's all that has really been on my mind and this story has been developing in my mind. I hope you like it and tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter One: The move to Burgess**

A girl with light blonde hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail and deep blue eyes sighed as she looked out the window as the trees went by.

'_Once I start making friends we have to move again.'_ The blonde haired girl thought as house started to slowly show up.

"Are we there yet?" I girl that looked to be around 8 years old with curly burnet hair and chestnut brown eyes asked excitedly as she bounced up and down slightly in her seat.

"Not yet Molly, but we will be in Burgess soon." The girl's mother smiled at her youngest daughter.

"Eva, Eva, aren't you excited?!" Molly, Eva's little sister asked.

"Of course I am…" She smiled at her little sister and then went back to looking out the window "Just what I want to do is be moving two weeks before Christmas." She muttered to herself.

About ten minuets after that the family was at their new house in Burgess. Eva's parents had been slowly moving all of their belongings over to the new house so all of their stuff arrived to the new home but it wasn't unpacked yet. Eva grabbed her backpack from between her legs and slung it over one shoulder as she got out of the car. She was wearing a Purple and grey running shoes, dark blue jeans, and a black zip up jacket. The house that they were just moving into wasn't that bad. It was a two story house what pale blue siding and a shingled roof. She went into the house and went right upstairs into her new room. Her room was in the back of the house. It was a decent size room, a bit bigger then her old room except it didn't really look like it at the moment because of all the boxes scattered across the floor. Her window was close to the big maple tree that was in the back yard and she could see some of the kids playing around having fun in the snow.

After unpacking for about a half an hour, in other words she got her bed made and most of her clothes put away she decided that she wanted to go for a walk and see the town. Might as well, that's where she was going to be living. When she got downstairs she saw that there was another family here. He must have been their new neighbors.

"Oh Eva good timing these are our neighbors the Bennett's." Her father stated.

"Hi I'm Jamie, and this is my little sister Sophie." Jamie smiled and held out his hand.

Eva smiled at him and took his hand shook it. "It's nice to meet you too Jamie, and same with you Sophie." Eva said and lightly poked Sophie on the nose.

"Jamie, why don't you and Sophie take Molly out and play in the snow. I'm sure she would like that after that car ride." Jamie's mom suggested.

"Oh, yes, can I mom, please, please, please…" Molly begged tugging on her mother's sleeve.

"Of course honey." Their mom answered.

"Yea!" Molly shouted and the three of them ran out the door.

"Oh Eva can you take Molly her hat?" Eva's father asked.

"Sure." Eva nodded and grabbed Molly's hat and walked out the door. "Don't need Jack Frost nipping at her nose." Eva laughed under her breath closing the door behind her.

As Eva walked over to her little sister and her two new neighbors she saw them laughing and playing with out a care in the world. "Molly, you forgot your hat." Eva said loud enough for her sister to hear. Molly ran over and got her hat.

"Eva you have to meet Jack Frost!" Molly said jumping up and down. "He's a lot of fun."

"I'm sure he is. Now go on and have a good time." Eva said pushing her little sister along gently.

Eva started walking in the other direction from the kids playing. Molly ran back over to Jamie, Sophie, and her new friend. A boy that looked to be around 17 years old with snow white hair and ice blue eyes.

"Where is Eva going Molly?" Jamie asked.

"I think she's going to a walk. Maybe she'll come over and meet you later Jack." Molly smiled putting on her hat.

Jack Frost watched Eva as she walked away her light blonde hair swayed from side to side as she walked further and further away. "Who is she?" Jack asked.

"That's my older sister Eva. She acts like she was happy to move but I could tell that she's not." Molly answered. "I just want her to have some fun again." Molly stated lowering her head to look at the ground.

"Hey Molly don't worry, I'm the guardian of fun." Jack kneeled down and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Will you really?!" Molly said picking her head up with bright eyes.

"Of course I will help with that. All we just have to do it get her to play a game." Jack smiled at her.

"Shouldn't we wait till tomorrow though, it's getting late." Jamie suggested as he saw his parents coming out of Molly and Eva's new house.

Jack looked over to where Jamie was looking, "That would probably be a good idea." Jack agreed.

"Jamie, Sophie, ten minuets then head inside." Their mother called as they were walking over to the house.

"Okay mom." Jamie yelled back.

**~With Eva~**

"Why did we have to move?" Eva muttered to herself and kicked some snow as she walked along a dirt path. "I'm in my junior year of high school…this isn't fair!" She kicked a stone and ended up slipping on a patch of ice. She slid down the hill and onto a solid small lake.

"Well that was anti climatic, as well as that hurt a bit." Eva laughed slightly sitting up and rubbing her back. She looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was setting. "I guess I should be getting back to make sure that I haven't gotten hurt too badly." Eva muttered standing up.

The ice cracked under her feet, "You have to be joking." She sighed looking down at the ice and the cracks that were starting to stretch away from her.

…**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**So what do you think? I would love feed back for this and if I should continue. Should I switch it over to first person or keep it in third person? Thanks for reading and I'll get the next chapter up soon along with I'll try to get the next chapter of A Little Secret up as well.  
**

**-DTW  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Under the Ice**

After Jamie, Sophie, and Molly went inside for the night Jack started making his way back to the lake. No matter what he did he couldn't get Eva out of his mind. Her smile that she showed to Sophie was sad; the same went with her eyes. He could tell that she has smiled and was happy before but; something was bothering her. Jack heard a scream coming from the lake. He summoned the wind and made his way as fast as he could towards the lake.

The ice broke underneath her feet before she could shift her weight to go back down to the ice. She was able to catch herself from going all the way under but she didn't know how long it would last.

"Somebody help please." She cried "Somebody…please…it's cold…the water's so cold…" She muttered.

She took a deep breath and tried to pull herself up out of the water but end up slipping and submerging completely underwater. The water was so cold she ended up releasing the air that she had left in her lungs. She could have sworn she heard someone jumped into the water and someone grabbed her. Eva thought that she saw an outline of a teenage boy would looked to be not much older then her with messy hair pull her up to the surface. She started coughing up the water that she started swallowing.

"Eva, Eva, are you okay?" Jack asked quickly freezing up the lake where she was laying to make the ice stronger.

"EVA, EVA, WHERE ARE YOU?" Jack heard Jamie's mother yell from a distance.

"Eva, you're going to be alright, help is coming. Don't go to sleep, please." Jack begged as he watched Eva start to nod off as she was shivering.

"EVA…" They called again.

"I'll be right back, what ever you do don't go to sleep on me." Jack ordered and quickly flew off towards the group. Jamie was with them.

"Jamie, follow me, I found Eva." Jack told Jamie and then started flying off towards the lake.

Jamie started running after Jack. "Jamie where are you going?" His mother shouted and the adults ran after him.

"She's at the lake." Jack said and took Jamie down a safe path down to her.

Eva was fading in and out of consciousness and she saw people coming down to the lake. She remembers being picked up then everything faded to black.

Eva's parents got her home and into dry clothes once she started getting color back in her face and they could feel that she started getting warm again her father took her up to her room and tucked her into bed then placed a couple extra blankets over her to make sure that she would stay warm then he closed the door quietly behind him.

Jack opened the window and went into Eva's room. He sighed in relief when he saw that she was still breathing and had gotten the color back in her face. She had a peaceful expression on her face as she slept. Jack sat down on the side of her bed and brushed some of her pale blonde hair out of her face. Her long hair was sprawled across the pillow like ice crystals in frost. Her smooth skin glistened in the moonlight that was shining through her window. In the moonlight her hair almost looked white. "I'm sorry Eva." He whispered and brushed his hand against her cheek making her shiver a little. "I don't know how I can make it up to you."

When he looked around the room he saw all the boxes filled with stuff. He walked over to the open box that was sitting on top of a few others and pulled out a stuffed animal. It was a frog. He smiled a bit and brought it over to Eva and placed the stuffed animal under the sheets with Eva. After he did that he walked over to the window and looked back at her. "Don't worry Eva I will make you happy again I promise." He said then left with the wind.

Eva woke up to the sun shining down on her into her eyes the first thing she was her stuffed frog being suffocated in a death grip of a hug and a mountain of blankets on top of her. She shot up off her pillow when she remembered what had happened last night. She got out of bed and went down stairs to see her mom and dad getting ready for work.

"I'm so glad you're awake!" Her mom exclaimed running over to her oldest daughter and hugging her.

"Mom, too much hugging, can't breathe." Eva stated.

"Oh sorry hun." Her mom loosened her grip and held her daughter out as arms length.

"Did you want one of us to stay home for the day?" My father asked.

Eva shook her head, "No I'll be fine." She replied.

"Okay then Eva, try to get some more rest, you're still pale." Her dad commented.

"I will." She waved at them as they went out the door.

"Bye sweetie." Her mom chirped.

"Bye." Eva said as the door shut behind her parents.

She sighed and went back upstairs to her room to continue to unpack. She got about half way done and sat on her bed to take a break. Eva and Molly were home till January because the school this was the last week of school before Christmas break and there was no point in them going to school for a week then being off for winter break.

Eva looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was 8 in the morning. She didn't really feel like unpacking any more at the moment anyways. Eva laid down in her bed and tried to relax a bit. She knew that she should start unpacking down stairs but she decided that she was going to work on that a bit later when Molly is up. For being a little girl that kid could sleep like she was a high school student who just pulled an all nighter to get their paper done. Until it hit Saturday then she was up bright and early to watch Saturday morning cartoons. Grabbing her frog and holding it over top of her she tilted her head when she looked at the stuffed animal.

"Well Froggy, what do you think I should do?" Eva asked.

"You should go outside and have fun." Eva said in a squeaky voice pretending to be her stuffed frog.

"I have a whole bunch of unpacking to do though." She stated.

"So, you can do it later." She muttered as the frog.

She sighed and rested the frog on top of her stomach and looked up at the ceiling. "I know I just don't seem to have fun any more though." Closing her eyes she thought back to what happened yesterday.

'_There was someone who pulled me out of the water…but who was it?'_ she thought to herself remembering the outline of the person she saw.

'_It had to have been a boy around my age or a little older.'_ She pondered her mind to see if it was anyone that she might have meet yesterday when they got there and when she went out for her walk but she couldn't think of whom it was.

"Eva, Eva." Molly said from Her older sisters door way.

Eva opened her eyes and looked over to the door and Molly came in and jumped onto her sisters bed. "Well hello there sleepy head." Eva laughed slightly.

"What cha' doing?" Molly questioned.

"I was just thinking about last night. Someone pulled me out of the water but I don't know who it was." Eva answered.

"Maybe it was Jack Frost." Molly smiled.

"It had to have been someone who was real Molly." Eva stated bluntly.

"But, Jack Frost is real." Molly said.

"Okay Molly whatever you say." Eva replied.

"You just have to believe in him sissy. If you believe in him then you can see him." Molly proclaimed bouncing up and down on the bed.

"Okay Molly, I'll try to believe in him for you." Eva sighed in defeat she could never say no to her little sister.

"Yay!" Molly shouted and jumped off her older sisters bed and ran back to her room.

…**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**I hope that you all liked this chapter and I have a few other things that I have to write first before I start working on the next chapter of this story. I hope you liked it and comments are always appreciated.  
**

**DTW  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: An Icy Embrace**

It was the day of Christmas Eve and Jack was riding the winds to North's workshop. It had been two weeks since the incident where Eva fell through the ice. Molly asked her to believe in Jack, but nothing has changed. Eva still can't see him no matter what Jack did to try to get her to see him. More and more his heart started to fall for her, but it felt like it was breaking every time she just walked right past him.

Jack knew that North would be busy getting everything together at the last minuet but he just needed to talk to him. Maybe he could help him with his problem. Jack got lucky and caught North inside his office creating something else from ice. He lightly knocked on the window to get the big man's attention. North looked up and smiled and motioned for Jack to come in.

"Hey big guy, how's everything going?" Jack asked North.

"Everything is on schedule and the list have been checked twice." North nodded then slapped Jack in the back; "you'll keep the skies clear for me tonight won't you?" He asked in his thick Russian accent.

"I'll think about that North, but I want to ask you a question." Jack said looking up at North.

"Shoot." North said to Jack as he wondered back to his desk and continued tinkering.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something." Jack asked.

"This involves a girl, doesn't it Jack?" North said with a smirk spreading across his face.

"Actually…yes it does." Jack said looking down at the floor.

"Haha! Jack has a crush on someone, who's the lucky girl? It better not be Tooth, it's a bad idea to be in a relationship with fellow guardians, just letting you know." North stated walking over and smacking Jack in the back.

"Her name is Eva Manda." Jack told North.

"Oh I know who you are talking about. She's always been on the nice list, and cares greatly about her little sister." North said.

"The thing is she doesn't believe in me, and no matter what I do I can't her notice that I do exist." Jack said a little depressed.

"I know you'll think of something to get her to notice you." North winked at Jack and then walked Jack over to his desk. "Anything is possible, even us Guardians have to believe. You're the Guardian of fun. Don't let something like this get you down." North told Jack, "Now I have to get back to work and you should go and have some fun, I still have a lot to do and little time to do it." North said and lightly nudged Jack to get him to smile a bit.

"Thanks for the talk big man." Jack smiled lightly as North then he jumped out of the window and the wind caught him and he went back to Burgess.

Jamie and all the kids were outside playing in the snow and having fun. Jack landed on the statue in town and watched them as they were sledding. A smile played with his lips as he recalled when he sent Jamie on an epic ride. He jumped off the statue and went over to the kids and they all goofed around and had fun with Jack creating ramps for them to launch off of them land in a pile of snow.

Later that night after Jamie, Molly, and all of their friends went back home to get warmed up and to have dinner Jack wandered back to his pond and looked up at the moon and sighed. His breath creating a puff of steam that escaped from his lungs.

"Can't you help me out here…I just want her to believe in me and notice me…is that so wrong? Is it wrong for a guardian to fall in love?" Jack asked the moon. But he didn't get a response back.

Jack wondered around town. There were couples that were out and enjoying the night together and it kind of tugged at his heart. He just wanted to be able to be with Eva and have him notice him and believe in him. As he was wandering from rooftop to rooftop he spotted a blonde haired girl sitting on the bench a lone in the park. He wandered down to her to see that it was Eva.

"I should probably get home before Mom and dad get worried about me." She muttered to herself.

Jack made it snow lightly and Eva looked up at the sky, a snowflake gently landed on her cheek and melted. "But, I thought it was supposed to be a clear night." Eva said to herself. "It's a good night for it though." She said but she didn't get up, "It's so beautiful." She sighed.

Jack sat down next to her and placed a hand on Eva's gloved hand. "I wish you would believe in me Eva, I just want you to smile."

"Who's there?" Eva said looking to her side. She could have sworn she heard someone say her name.

"Eva, I know you can do it, I know you can believe in me." Jack said putting one of his ice cold hands on her cheek.

Eva shivered and stood up, it felt like someone just placed a hand on her cheek, but she couldn't see anyone.

'_I'm just imagining things.'_ Eva thought to herself and then quickly walked back home.

Jack sat there on the bench alone, and sighed as he stood back up.

When Eva got back home Molly came laughing up to her sister as her sister entered the yard.

"Eva, Eva, Jack Frost made it snow." Molly giggled as she jumped onto her older sister.

'_Just believe, in Jack Frost…the sky was supposed to be clear tonight but it started snowing. That feeling of someone touching my face…it was Jack Frost.' _ Eva thought to herself finally putting the pieces together.

"I see that, now lets get back inside before you catch a cold from coming outside in bare feet." Eva smiled at her little sister and picked her up then they both went inside.

Eva went and took a shower to heat up from being outside for so long, than she went and laid down on her bed and relaxed. "Jack Frost." Eva muttered to herself looking up at the ceiling and she lightly touched her cheek. Eva looked over at her window when she heard a light knock on her window. Her eyes grew wide and she shot up off her pillow when she saw a teenage boy around her age floating in front of her window. She went over and opened the window. "Jack Frost…" She whispered.

"You can see me?!" Jack said to her as a smile grew on his face.

Eva nodded slowly, her little sister was right Jack Frost did exist. "You can see me!" Jack shouted happily launching himself into the air and then coming back to her window.

"You made it snow." Eva said to him, "While I was in the park, and you're the one that touched me cheek earlier…you're the one that pulled me out of the water two weeks around aren't you?" Eva questioned still shocked.

"Yes I am." Jack nodded and placed an icy hand on her cheek.

"Your about as old as I am, how are you a spirit?" Eva asked him shivering a little from his cold touch.

"That pond that I saved you from, that was the pond that I ended up becoming who I am today." Jack told her.

"But, why did you save me?" Eva asked stepping back from the window so Jack could come into her room.

"I didn't want you to die, you make your little sister laugh and smile." Jack said to her. He wanted to tell her the other reason why he saved her but he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Thank you Jack, I owe you big time." Eva smiled and hugged him.

Jack took a sudden breath in when she hugged him; then he hugged her back. It was nice to feel her warmth against his cold body. "Your welcome." He said and then they released from their hug.

"Um…I should probably let you warm back up and get some rest, I'm sure that you will have a lot to do tomorrow considering that it's Christmas day." Jack said looking down at the ground then back at her as he stepped away from her.

"When will I see you again?" Eva asked him.

"I'm always around, you just have to keep believing in me." He smiled at her and then hopped out the window and rode the winds away back to the lake.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up everyone I went back to school and started getting swamped with work and kept pushing it back. Hope you like it.  
**

**-DTW**


End file.
